


OT5's first and last EBG

by aene (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EBG, Gen, Karasuno first year group, friends - Freeform, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aene
Summary: basically the former five Karasuno freshmen trying a tweaked version of EBG just because
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Karasuno OT5, Karasuno first year group friendship; kagehinatsukiyamayachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	OT5's first and last EBG

Hinata Shouyo is as lively as ever but his mood seemed to be more chipper than usual because of an idea he got from one of his fellow MSBY player. It’s a bit over a quarter after 2 in the afternoon and he logs in on his barely touched social media account. Who else would he be looking forward to talk to than the usual people who bring colour to his life – the former Karasuno freshmen group. They would usually have video chats every Sunday, unless they have something else to do.

“Hey! Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi, do-”, Hinata gleefully screams.

“Hinata boke why are you shouting?”, Kageyama Tobio flat-out interjects.

“You do know that this noise is the tangerine’s usual right, king? Tch, don’t tell me your brain cell got too tired and made you forgetful”, Tsukishima Kei cuts in while wearing his usual judging look.

“Woi, Tsukishima…”

“… tsk”

“Haha Tsukki never changes”, Yamaguchi notes while restricting his chuckles.

“Hehe really, we’re always like this whenever we talk… AH! SORRY! I’M REMINISCING AGAIN. I JUST CAN’T BELIEVE THAT I’VE KNOWN YOU GUYS FOR MORE THAN 6 YEARS ALREADY *sniffs* SORRY, JUST GO AND PROCEED WITH THE USUAL BICKERING”, Yachi expresses as she waves her left hand on the screen while her right hand wipes away her tears.

“Yeah, Hinata you were about to say something before Kageyama commented right? What is it?”, the former Karasuno captain says.

“Oh! Well you see… hehe”

“You know this would be faster if you say it straight, right you Jackal?”, Tsukishima says.

“Tsukki…”, Yamaguchi asserts.

“Well maybe you guys wanna play a game? Maybe you’ve heard of it. It’s called EBG – extreme bias game”, Hinata says.

“Bias?”

“Yes, Kageyama. We were doing it in our MSBY group chat thanks to Atsumu-san so I thought maybe you guys would like to try it too”, Hinata answers as he shows them his usual blindingly innocent grin.

“Oh, I’ve heard of that game too. But, how about we change it a bit? Instead of bias, how about words we usually use?”, Yamaguchi suggests.

“Oh, so we will assign words to each other and we are banned from mentioning nor interacting with them on social media? Oh… I hope I won’t lose. Using certain words would be harder to avoid”, Yachi shares.

“And instead of it going on for a whole day, let’s make it until the end of our call”, Hinata adds.

“I thought we aren’t allowed to talk about those words?”, Kageyama asks.

“Yes we aren’t. We cannot describe them too”, Hinata recalls.

“I like Hinata’s idea. Well, since we’ll be doing it via video call it would be a waste not to try and pressure each other into speaking our respective banned words”, Yamaguchi articulates.

Kageyama just nodded and said “yeah” in affirmation while Tsukishima who was initially adamant as always, caved in after seeing Kageyama’s proud smirk aimed at him which screams “weak”. Fueled by pettiness, Tsukishima wants to see Kageyama lose and he plans on is pretty big mind how he would be able to corner the setter into saying his banned word.

“Okay! Now that everyone agreed… Kageyama, you are not allowed to say _boke_ for our game”, Hinata shouts.

Kageyama grimaces and was about to request for a change of words when he saw Tsukishima mockingly grinning back at him. “Tsk, fine as if I’ll lose that easily”, Kageyama murmured as he wore his signature pout and half-heartedly accepted his assignment. Unfortunately for Kageyama, those who state those words are usually the ones who lose first.

“And you excited tangerine are not allowed to mention _volleyball_ ”, Tsukishima announces much to Hinata’s dismay and the others’ amusement.

“Next, Tsukki… since you usually argue with Kageyama, you won’t be able to say _king_ during our game”, Yamaguchi confidently states.

“Tch, fine”, Tsukishima resigns himself to fate. At least he has to make the Adlers player lose first before he calls him king. Call it aiming low but for him winning over Kageyama at a game, no matter what it is, is something to brag about.

“Oh, so I’ll be the one assigning a term to Yamaguchi? Hmm… Oh, I know! How about _Tsukki_? Is that counted?”, Yachi asks.

"Ugh. Now that's hard", Yamaguchi admits.

“Ohhh, good move Yachi! Now Kageyama, you choose what word should Yachi not say”, Hinata says.

“…Yachi-san”

“H-hai!?”

“…”

“…?”, Yachi tilts her head as looks nervously at the screen showing Kageyama.

“I can’t think of anything… so how about _sorry_?”, Kageyama pronounces.

“Urk… okay. It’s fine don’t worry”, Yachi assures the former vice captain as she screams in her mind that _it’s hard… but it’s a game ughhhh I’m sorry I’ll lose gwah_.

"Okay, everyone. Remember these are our “banned” words:  
Hinata – volleyball  
Kageyama – boke  
Tsuki – king  
Yamaguchi – Tsukki  
Yachi – sorry  
  
We will start soon so prepare yourselves. The losers have to listen to any punishment assigned by the winner, okay?", Yamaguchi reiterates, making Tsukishima think twice about aiming low. He also wants to defeat Hinata in any form of game so he thought that this could be the opportunity he has been waiting for.

As the clock hit 3pm, the game of self-control has started. Almost a minute since the start, Yachi had to excuse herself to answer the door because her mom, who was busy cooking, asked her to check who visited them.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Guys I’m sorry, I went out a bit. I had to take care of something mom asked m-”

_WAIT!_

Yachi stopped explaining as she realized she mentioned her banned word the first time she speaks for today’s call.

“AHHHHHHHHH I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I WASN’T ABLE TO STOP MYSELF FROM SAYING MY BANNED WORD I KNOW I LOST SO PLEASE DON’T GIVE ME A HARSH PUNISHMENT PLEASE PLEASE OH MY GOOOOOOD”, Yachi exclaimed.

“Yachi?”

“… Yachi-san”

“Yachi-san, you need to breathe”

“… calm down Yachi-san”

“AHHHHHH I LOST THIS EARLY. OUR GAME HASN’T EVEN BEEN GOING ON FOR 10 MINUTES AND I LOST ALREADY. MY SELF-RESTRAINT IS SO MESSED UP”

“…”

“Messed up huh? Haha... uhm Yachi-san, the truth is that you won”, Yamaguchi pacifies her as he scratches his head.

“Huh?”

“Yes Yachi-san. You were the one who held out the longest”

“What? I won? How?! *gasps*…a-are you now planning to prank me as a group?”

“Pft, you think we’d be able to plan a prank in less than 10 minutes when we have these two on our chat?”

“Shut up, Tsukishima, you were the second one to lose so you are not one to brag… and congratulations Yachi!”

“Heh. At least I wasn’t the 1st loser who wasn’t able to stop himself from saying boke a minute since the game started”

“Tsk, at least I wasn’t a sore loser like you”

“Oh reaaaaaally now, king?”

“Huuuh?!”

“Pfft, the first two losers butting heads”

“Oh? Wanna join in small loser?”

“You really wanna fight huh, Tsukishima?”

“Guys, uhm...”

“Tsukki. Hinata. Kageyama.”, Yamaguchi calls out to the bickering trio with a smile. The kind of smile Yamaguchi used to show as a captain in Karasuno. The smile that appears whenever they go overboard.

“…”

“Okay. Again, Yachi-san you are the winner. Congratulations, you may now assign penalties to us”, Yamaguchi explains.

“So… how did I even win?”

“…”

”Uhm”

“…well”

“You see after we have decided to start the game and you excused yourself a bit, Hinata started complaining saying that it’s hard to not even mention his banned word. He even compared how ruthless we are here compared to their MSBY group chat.

Kageyama answers back by saying “Hinata boke, you brought up the game and you’re complaining”, leading to his loss. Tsukishima pokes fun at Kageyama’s mistake. Hinata tried to poke fun too but Kageyama retorted to Hinata’s antics by saying that at least he is allowed to say volleyball. He also tried to answer back to Tsukki but he ended up just scoffing and ignoring him.

Hinata told Tsukki that he hasn’t changed and is still the salty french fry even as an adult and Tsukki responded by saying “well of course our majesty, the king of the court---“. He stopped midway when he realized he also lost. Hinata, who was really happy exclaimed that these two were losers who can’t even wait a few hours before saying their banned words.

Tsukishima taunts Hinata and falls victim to his ploy. And I who witnessed everything can’t help but laugh and reprimand them so I inadvertedly mentioned Tsukki”, Yamaguchi explains.

“I---“, Yachi tries to respond but hearing the summary of what transpired while she was away for a few minutes made her speechless.

“You should have seen how these three looked when they realized they lost”, Yamaguchi explains as he once again tries to restrain his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this one because I just wanted to get this off my mind ever since I saw people playing EBG on Twitter
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
